fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Rico
Rico is a male customer who first appeared as a closer in Papa's Taco Mia! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Occupation: Welder Loves: Chili Hates: Shaving This tough biker arrived with an attitude as a Closer in Papa’s Taco Mia!, but after a relaxing vacation on Calypso Island he started to mellow out. When he’s not visiting Papa’s restaurants, he’s riding around the country and sampling chili at various roadhouses. Rico is perfecting his own original chili recipe, and hopes that customers will one day line up to try a bowl of his chili! Appearance Rico is a man who wears a black vest with golden stitches at the ends, black biker sunglasses, and a blue bandana. His white t-shirt has light stains, and he wears a brown chained belt on his dark blue jeans. He has a big ratted beard and moustache, and face is lightly dusted with freckles and beauty marks. From Papa's Cupcakeria and onwards, he wears a horizontally black-and-red striped shirt. After the cleanup, Rico's bed got less shaggier and his sunglasses were remodeled. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell *Chicken *Black Beans *White Rice *Tomatoes *Loco Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Mint Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Mint Shaving *Creameo *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Pancake *Chocolate Chips *Pancake *Chocolate Chips *Pancake *Chocolate Chips *Butter *Drink: **Large Chocolate Milk Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Onion Ring *Well-Done Patty *Mushrooms *Lettuce *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *8 Atomic Chicken Strips *8 Buffalo Boneless Wings *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Chili *Onions *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Hyper Green **Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) **Sourballs (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) **Sarge Gobstopper (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Creameo Bits **Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cherry Cordials *Neapolitan Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Nuts *Waffle Cone Wedge, Creameo, Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Pastaria *Regular Cellentani (Macaroni in other holidays) *Rico's Chili (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) *Crushida Pepper *4 Mushrooms (Green Peppers in other holidays) *5 Sausages *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Cherry Cordials *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Topping *2 Blondies far apart *Dipped Pretzel, Waffle Cone Wedge, Dipped Pretzel Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Star (Roll in other holidays) **Starlight Icing (Vanilla Icing in other holidays) **Blue Star Sprinkles (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) *Red Velvet Ring with Jubilee Jelly (Blackberry Jelly in other holidays) **Red Icing ** Cherrybomb Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Cherrybomb Drizzle (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Atomic Chicken Strips *8 BBQ Hog Wings *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Capicola (left, top right half) *4 Sausages (bottom right half) *6 Onions (right) *Well-done bake *8 slice Papa's Cheeseria *Texas Toast (Pretzel Bread on other holidays) with Shredded Cheddar *Fajita Peppers *Pulled Pork *Fajita Peppers *Southwest Sauce *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Rico's Chili **Cheddar Topping Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Confetti Cake (??? in other holidays) *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Sourballs **Gummy Onion **Streamer (??? in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Countdown Candies (??? in other holidays) **Nutty Butter Cup **Streamer (??? in other holidays) Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 35 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 21 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 30 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 11 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 6 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 58 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 24 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 17 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 18 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 62 Unlocked Ingredients *In Hot Doggeria, he's unlocked with Kielbasa. *In Cupcakeria, he's unlocked with Sourballs. *In Freezeria HD, he's unlocked with Neapolitan Syrup. *In Pastaria, he's unlocked with Rico's Chili. *In Donuteria, he's unlocked with Jubilee Jelly. *In Wingeria HD, he's unlocked with Hog Wings. *In Pizzeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Capicola *In Cheeseria, he's unlocked with Rico's Chili. April Fool's Day Jokes Rico was the subject of Flipline Studios' first two April Fools blog posts. 'Rico's Chiliria' On April 1, 2012, Flipline Studios announced that after 14 months of development, they were coming out with a new game featuring Rico called "Rico's Chiliria." While details were "coming soon," the only update was that this was an April Fool's Day joke. A poster advertising for Rico's Chiliria becomes available for purchase to decorate restaurant lobbies soon afterwards, with a tagline of "Keep Rico's dream alive of opening his own Chiliria!" 'Rowdy Rico: When Chili Attacks!' On April 1, 2013, Flipline Studios announced the creation of a new platformer game, Rowdy Rico: When Chili Attacks! with Rico playing the role of the main protagonist. "Rico is hauling his world famous chili to the Oniontown Chili-fest when he hits an unexpected detour. A strange portal opens up swallowing Rico, his chopper, and of course his spicy Chili. Can Rowdy Rico find his way out of this chili nightmare, or will he be forced into a life of serving bland meals in the depths of Fort Onion?" The release date was set for April 31, 2013, implying once again that this was an April Fool's joke. The outfit Rico wears in the poster becomes one of two available outfits players can purchase for Rico in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, and becomes his regular clothing for Papa's Cupcakeria and beyond. Rowdy Rico: When Chili Attacks becomes the fifth arcade game made available for players to purchase and use to decorate their Papa's Pastaria Lobby, and is a rare prize that can be won in Papa's Donuteria and Papa's Cheeseria. "Keep the dream alive with Rowdy Rico: When Chili Attacks!" Trivia *His Flipdeck picture is similar to the April Fools Chiliria picture. *From Cupcakeria onwards, his outfit changed. His shirt is now red and black striped. This outfit is style B in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, except his bandana that remains blue. *Starting from Papa's Pastaria, Rowdy Rico: When Chili Attacks become an arcade box as a furniture, and as a prize onwards. *His weapon of choice in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is a can of chili. It leaves chili splatters on the ground. *You can buy a bandana identical to Rico's in Papa's Hot Doggeria and Gamerias after that. *He is the only character who was given a reason as why he is no longer a closer (see Flipdeck). *His chili became an unlockable ingredient in Pastaria, during Chilifest (see Rico's Chili for more information). It is also a topping for fries in Papa's Cheeseria. * Even though he is a big fan of hot and spicy foods, he doesn't order Red Hot Popcorn or Hot Sauce in Papa's Hot Doggeria. * In Donuteria he orders only chocolate chips on each of his donuts, unless it's Starlight Jubilee. * He and Greg are the only customers in Papa's Donuteria to order the same ingredient on all 3 donuts outside of their favourite holidays. * He is currently dating Rhonda, according to the latter's flipdeck. * A skinny version of Rico, named Reggie appears as a cameo in the Sploder game called *A car marries a bear* Order Tickets rico's burgeria.png|Rico's Burgeria HD order Rico's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Rico's Pancakeria Order Rico-order-Onionfest-Papa's Cupcakeria.png|His order in Cupcakeria during Onionfest Rowdy Rico.png|Rico's regular Donuteria order. Screen Shot 2015-10-04 at 6.24.52 PM.png|Rico's Donuteria order during Starlight Jubilee. Rico's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ.png|Rico's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ Rico's Cheeseria Order.png|Rico's Cheeseria Order Gallery Rico.png|Rico (Portrait). Th Rico.png|Rico at Papa's Taco Mia! Rico (taco mia¡).jpg|Thumbs Up! Rico Perfect.jpg|Perfect taco for Rico! Rico Outfits.png|Rico in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Rico's new shirt.jpg|Rico's striped shirt in Rowdy Rico... rico's striped shirt.png|...And in Cupcakeria Odd couple.png|Maggie and Rico sitting on a bench. Perfect Breakfast for Rico.png|Rico has perfect pancakes! FileMad rico ppa 1.jpg|Rico is not pleased... Poor Rico.png Rico playing his own game!!!.png|Rico is playing his own game!!! Perfect Cupcakes for Rico.png Perfect Pasta for Rico.png|Rico pasta perfect. Perfect Pasta for Rico 2.png|Rico has another perfect pasta. Perfect Pasta for Rico 3.png|Rico has once again, more perfect pasta. -_-.PNG|Nice Pancake. Mince 22.PNG|Rico ordering in Papa's Hot Doggeria Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Rico.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-36-50-345.jpg Nick and rico.png|Rico dining in the Donuteria with Nick Akari rico boomer and wendy.png|Rico, Akari, Boomer and Wendy (Pastaria) Rico before star customer.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.55.02.png|Angry Rico game_noflash.jpg|Rico barely seen in the You Don't Have Flash pop-up. Rico perfect.png|Rico and Willow share their perfect donuts! Newyears2015.jpg RicoPerfectFreezeriaHD.jpg|Perfect Cherry Cordial Freeze for Rico in Papa's Freezeria HD ricoperfectwingeria.png|Perfect score with Rico in Wingeria Ricoperfect.png|Rico has some more perfect wings! Rico Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png RicoCheeseriaPerfect.PNG|Rico gets a perfect sandwich! Screenshot_2015-06-24-13-03-48.jpg|5 stars up the bronze! Screenshot_2015-06-24-10-18-02.jpg|Unlocking Rico in Pizzeria To Go! Idź na dietę.png|Blank Burger For Rico! rico's cupcake.jpg Rico_clean.jpg 2016.jpg Fan Art Nick Allan and Rico asleep.png|Fan art of Nick, Rico, and Allan. BL4Eq.png|A meme of Rico. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:R Characters